


White Stone, Green Shadow

by CatrinaSL



Series: Critical Role Relationship Week [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Critical Role Relationship Week, Dragons, Friendship, Gen, Memory Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Cassandra takes an early morning walk to calm herself after the previous evening's council, happens upon Kima, and realizes that Whitestone is not the only thing under a Green Shadow.





	White Stone, Green Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for [Critical Role Relationship Week](http://percyvex.tumblr.com/post/156591402338/cinderfell-what-is-critical-role-relationship) on tumblr. The pairing was chosen by a randomizer, and the fic was originally posted [on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/156987682603/white-stone-green-shadow).
> 
> **Spoilers for Episode 73.**

As a rule, Cassandra Johanna Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo did not rise early. Her position allowed her the privilege to wake whenever she liked and attend to the business of the city while enjoying her breakfast, whether it was two hours before midday or dawn.

Cassandra woke before the sun the day after her brother had forced an ancient dragon to reveal that it had been living alongside them for weeks.

And revealed that he had known.

The battle hardened halfling had greeted her in the hallway only the previous morning, bowing politely, low enough that she couldn’t see the ugly acid scar on his face.

Had that been a dragon, or the illusion of a disguise?

Could she have died in that corridor?

Cassandra knew one thing: if that “trusted advisor” her brother had suddenly attacked last night had not been an illusion, she and her whole city would have perished.

She had not been able to drive home the point to Percy that though he may have come back from the dead, there was no resurrection ritual for a city.

As much as losing her brother scared her, Cassandra did not know what she would do if Whitestone were lost.

Unfortunately, her early morning walk in the cold had not done much to calm her. She knew that soon the sun would rise, and with it the people of Whitestone. And so, still disheartened and unsettled, she started back toward the castle.

As she was passing Allura’s home, she hesitated. The Arcanist was an excellent advisor who would help her decide how to manage the situation and likely assuage her fears…

“Unless she is also a dragon,” Cassandra sighed aloud.

“What’s that about a dragon?” asked a voice.

Cassandra jumped; Lady Kima had just opened the door of Allura’s house and stepped out, a huge platinum greatsword on her shoulder. “Did they tell you about the white one in Draconia? Grog found this baby in the loot for me,” the paladin patted the sword proudly.

“And the green one…?” Cassandra prompted.

Kima looked confused. “Was there a green sword?”

“The green dragon,” she corrected.

“Did we get word on the green dragon?!” Kima asked excitedly. “I should tell Allie!”

“You were there!” Cassandra burst out, unable to keep it in any longer. “Surely you saw first hand the part Raishan played in bringing down Vorugal; didn’t Vox Machina tell you that she’s been here all this time, posing as Seeker Asum?!”

Kima looked as though Cassandra had wrestled her sword away and smacked her in the gut with the flat of the blade.

The halfling drew a breath, yelled, “What!?” and stormed back inside the house, slamming the door behind her.

Cassandra quietly made her way to the castle.

* * *

The sun was setting over Whitestone that evening, and Cassandra was enjoying the view (and a moment of quiet) on the balcony above the castle’s main entrance. She had had a long day of conferences with Gilmore, Allura, and the captain of the guard about making the city more secure, meetings concerning plans for continued rebuilding, and yet another conversation with the Realmseer Eskil Ryndarien to assure him that there were no hidden libraries in the castle; if he could find no more books about liches in the main library, then they were not there.

Cassandra still wasn’t sure what to make of the tenuous alliance and looming threat of Raishan. As much as she trusted her brother, there was nothing she could do if the dragon decided to break her word.

“Lady Cassandra!” someone called from below. Cassandra stepped closer to the railing and looked down to see Kima waving up at her. “Mind if I join you?”

“Please do,” Cassandra replied. She had meant to go speak to Kima and apologize for her behavior that morning, but her day had been so full that she had not been able to spare a moment to do so.

“I wanted to thank you and tell you I’m sorry,” Kima rushed out as she jogged up, the usual clanking of her armor conspicuous in its absence, though she did have the greatsword strapped to her back and a mace holstered at her side.

“There’s nothing to—” Cassandra began, but Kima interrupted.

“I’m sorry for slamming the door in your face earlier today. It turns out that I’d had my mind messed with, which is almost the worst thing ever. Allie helped Keeper Yennen do a greater restoration ritual to restore my memories and I remember everything now, so thanks for that. Believe me, if I’d have known, I wouldn’t have kept quiet about it.”

Cassandra smiled. At least that was one person she could count on not to hide anything important from her.

“It’s funny,” Kima went on, “I remembered being angry with Scanlan for something before we left the other day, but I couldn’t remember what. It turns out it was about the dragon, but she had made me forget it when we came back.”

“Oh, that’s—” Cassandra attempted, but Kima was still talking.

“With him, that sort of spell was easier to ward off. Guess he’s not as powerful as an ancient dragon. But it doesn’t hurt to try!” She drew the mace and held it out toward Cassandra. “If you want, I can teach you a little, just in case anybody ever tries to mess with you like that!”

Cassandra coughed to cover her amusement. “Thank you,” she replied. “I’d like to learn whatever mind warding you have to teach, but truthfully, I prefer short swords.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/156987682603/white-stone-green-shadow)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
